Dreaming of a Tomorrow
by AngelxRose
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for Half Blood Prince. It’s the seventh year of Hogwarts. What’s happened to the school now? How will the students deal with the tragic events that had happened the year before? Why is Draco back and how does Harry deal with him? HPDM
1. Reflections of the Past

**Warning: Spoilers for HBP** This story takes place after Half Blood Prince. If you didn't manage to read that yet, there will be MAJOR **SPOILERS** ahead. Hey, don't say I didn't warn ya. Once again…**Warning: Spoilers for HBP**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters in Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, or to its rightful owners. Sadly, I own nothing.

**Summary**: It's the seventh year of Hogwarts. What's happened to the school now? How will the students deal with the tragic events that had happened the year before? Why is Draco back and how does Harry deal with him? HPDM

Chapter 1

_Reflections of the Past_

An arm grabbed at Draco's wrist and continued pulling him forward. People were shouting as movements of running and panic filled the nighttime air. Draco looked around trying to clear his mind. Shadows danced on the dimly lit walls, along with slivers of light from the silver moon. It made everything seem eerie, somehow unreal, like a dream. Bodies of the injured, not to mention the dead, lay on the cold wooden floor, obstructing his retreat. He felt his heart beating nonstop. His vision blurred as his breaths came in short gasps. Draco knew that he had to get out of there. He had done something horrible he could not yet face. No, he didn't even want to think about it. He refused to accept it. So the only thing he could do was to keep on running.

A voice called his name, telling him to go through the door, the portal to safety. Another look towards the place he ran from. It was like a veil being removed from his mind as everything he had done in the past few months became clear. He had tried to lie to himself, tried to delay this awful night he knew would change the Wizarding world forever. But fate would not let him run from this.

He reflected back on the years he spent at this school. The students, the teachers, and all the fun they had at tormenting the 'lower classed' classmates. The many times he sat at the Slytherin table just to leer and crack jokes at the muggle-born population of the school; the way the other students either ran at the sight of him, or stared in complete awe; even the lake where he found it to be most peaceful at night; it all became his second home. Without realizing it, he grew to love this place called Hogwarts.

'_Now look what you've done_,' Draco thought bitterly. He had brought utter chaos to his own beloved school. The usually squeaky clean floorboards were now streaked with dirt and smears of blood. Students, roused from their warm snuggly beds, ran out in fright and alarm, many with bewildered looks on their faces. Faculty members were cursing and hexing at the death eaters. People here and there were falling randomly to the ground. Were they all dead, or alive but severely injured? Draco didn't know. He only felt a pang of deep regret and sorrow as he turned his back to the only place where he's ever felt acceptance and hope. '_Goodbye, everyone. I'm sorry I was too weak to stop this_.' Draco Malfoy, now a death eater, thought as he stepped into the door. He didn't even notice when a single tear made its way down his cheek.

* * *

Harry evaluated the decision over and over again, but unable to come to a conclusion. He had put the pros and cons into a neat chart in his head. He had counted the consequences and possibilities of each action. The only thing he had to factor in was his own individual feelings, and that swayed the vote drastically to one side. 

Ever since the second Dumbledore had fallen, Harry knew that everything would change. Every year, he looked forward to Hogwarts. It was an escape from the Dursleys, a place where his real life began. The adventures he would have, the joy of seeing his friends, the feeling of safety and security, it all resided inside the school. '_But then_,' Harry thought, '_all good things must come to an end_.'

The Headmaster was the only one keeping the dark lord at bay. It was no secret that Voldemort both feared and detested the old wizard. Even when Lucius Malfoy had achieved removing Dumbledore from his position, the old man just came right back, and in greater force. It's been six years since Voldemort came back into power. And throughout those years, Dumbledore was able to fend off his attacks. He not only did that, but he thwarted the dark lord's advancement into both the wizarding and muggle worlds. It was an amazing feat.

"But he had to go and get himself killed." Harry muttered to the empty room.

It was two weeks before the start of another school year. Harry had already received the letter that Hogwarts, in remembrance of Headmaster Dumbledore, would be open for the next school year. The letter stated that even more heavy protective spells had been placed on and around the school grounds. Security would be stricter than before and that all students would be monitored closely. It was a letter convincing parents to let their children back into the school. Harry Potter has no parents to decide for him.

Ron, being the Gryffindor that he is, has already decided to go back to the school. And Hermione decided that she couldn't possibly let Ron go by himself. "As clumsy and brainless as he is, he'll probably get himself killed before You-Know-Who even gets a glance at him." She had said as she replied to the letter. They both gave Harry looks of encouragement, hoping that he would go back just as they decided. But they knew that it was unfair to ask that of Harry. As much as they wanted their green-eyed hero to be back at school, they also knew that it was a dangerous gamble to go back.

Harry's life was already threatened each minute he stayed away from his aunt and uncle, as he refused to stay more than a minute in that house for the summer. He's inherited Grimmald's Place and could stay there all he wants.

Everyone knew that ever since Dumbledore passed away, Voldemort has been renewing his search for the Boy-Who-Lived. If news reached him that Harry Potter was indeed to return to school, there would be no doubt that the school will be attacked once again. This time, without Dumbledore, who knows what could happen?

Harry sighed. He genuinely wanted to go back, to enjoy the last year to its fullest. He wanted to laugh and be worry-free again. Harry took the pen and scribbled the return letter to Hogwarts. Yes, Harry Potter, seventh year, will be returning to Hogwarts. He just hoped that he wouldn't be making the biggest mistake of his life.

---So what do you think? It's just the beginning. I'm planning to write a lot more, but seeing as it is 5 in the morning, I really should sleep. ---


	2. Aftermath of a Great Battle

Chapter 2: **Aftermath of a Great Battle**

**The night of Dumbledore's death: **

The harsh wind lashed against Draco's pale cheeks. He pulled his robes together in attempt to warm himself. Looking up in the sky, the moon shone with a bright intensity. 'It should not be able to shine on a night like this,' Draco thought grimly.

Now finally being aware of his surroundings, Draco Malfoy shuddered and cursed at the place he put himself in. Death eaters had gathered at this desolated cliff after the attack on Dumbledore and his precious Hogwarts. Masked faces, all dressed in identical black robes, seemed to glare at the boy. It was like a nightmare come true. The only difference was that Draco was siding with the nightmare itself.

'How did I get myself here?' Flaunting the dark lord's name, boosting that he was important enough for even the dark lord's attention, it was all fun and games when it was mentioned at school. But the truth was, glory and the promise of power and prestige, sounded much better when you're at home, lying on a plush carpet in front of a blazing fireplace.

Someone came up from behind the blonde, earning a small gasp from the boy. "It's just me." A cold voice broke the silence. Draco turned around and faced the emotionless eyes of Severus Snape. "It's almost starting. We better go to the front." A gentle nudge and Draco was walking beside Snape.

The group of death eaters parted for the two to go through. The soft murmurs died to an unnatural stillness, like everyone was trying to hold their breath.

"My Lord." Draco addressed the skeletal figure, bowing and keeping his eyes to the ground. No, he did not want to look into those lifeless eyes and see the sadistic smile. Snape followed.

"Yes, we are victorious tonight. Tonight, of all nights! One of my greatest enemies besides Potter has fallen. My loyal death eaters, you have all carried through with my plans. This shows your complete support and trust in me. After such a tragic event, though joyous for me, I think this does call for some reward." Voldemort raised his voice to the crowd as he looked into the eyes of each death eater, scouting for any discontent or doubts. The dark lord settled his eyes upon Draco and Snape. "But as well as everything went, there was something that did NOT go according to plan wasn't there?" Voldemort snared as he walked closer to the two. "Tell me, Draco, who was supposed to kill Dumbledore?"

Draco's hands trembled. He was not a coward, but he knew, one wrong move, one wrong word, could get him killed. Without hesitating, Draco spoke in a clear voice. "I was." The blonde saw Voldemort narrow his eyes in displeasure and anger.

"And tell me, who was it that actually killed Him!" His eyes glowed with fiery rage.

Voldemort was losing his temper fast. Draco had to think of a quick response. If he told the dark lord it was Snape who did it, it was the same as saying he failed. "It was me who gathered information about Potter and Dumbledore; it was me who spent countless hours, risking everything, to find a way to bring him down; it was me who found out about the portal; it was me who disarmed that old man! Therefore making him helpless to any of our attacks. With all the work I gladly put into this plan, I'd say I killed Dumbledore." Draco looked fiercely at the dark lord. He did not want to die. The only thing he could do was sum up how useful and clever he was, and how he would benefit the lord himself if he continued to serve.

It became deathly silent, as Voldemort seemed to contemplate this answer. It took so long that Draco was getting ready for the _Avada Kedavra_ to strike him anytime. A small smile tugged on the corner of the dark lord's lips. Draco wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, considering the sudden mood changes the dark lord went through. Sometimes, it made Draco wonder if Voldemort was really all there.

"You dare speak that tone of voice with me? Do I sense hostility from you, my young death eater? It is not good to threaten me, even when it is only with the look in your eyes." Voldemort paused. "But of course, even you will not be that stupid to challenge me amongst my own followers. No, not stupidity, only childish bravery! However, we are not children here. When you received my dark mark, you left all that behind. I will not tolerate any childish whims or behavior. But…you are not stupid, or childish, are you Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stuck his nose up in the air, acting as a Malfoy should act. With an arrogant tone of voice, he replied. "Of course not. I am neither stupid nor childish."

"Yes. Only proud, as all you Malfoys are. I will not kill you this time, Malfoy, but don't think you've avoided punishment. _Crucio_!"

Draco could only scream as a scorching pain stemmed from his spine. It moved through his body like wildfire, searing all that it came in contact with. Everything blacked out for that agonizing moment, leaving behind only the thought of pain. Draco forced himself to breath, as it hurt just to inhale. It wasn't that the boy has never felt the power of _Crucio_ before, but never had he felt such pain as he has now. It showed the difference of power between his father and Lord Voldemort.

"And you, Severus. You have exposed yourself, losing your worth to me. Not to mention you went against my orders to not interfere in this battle. Tell me why should I not kill you right here and now?" Voldemort's hard glare landed on Snape.

Severus showed no panic, no fear, nothing. "My Lord, I had your orders in mind when I cast the killing curse. However, if I had not strike the old fool the time I did, then he would've escaped from our grasp once again. At the time, I thought it more important to eliminate one of our greatest enemies. Furthermore, I have thought of a plan to get into the Order's good graces again, along with Draco."

The dark lord did not change his expression, only walked closer to Snape. "Oh, is that so? Then you better be able to pull this off, Severus. Your life is on the line."

Even though Voldemort didn't ask for any details, Snape knew that the dark lord was waiting for him to explain. "Dumbledore was a fool. He had too much trust in people. He's always trusted me when I told him I was on his side. He never told anyone my reason for giving up the dark mark and going to the light. It is safe to believe that no one actually knows why that old fool ever had faith in me. And I know that Dumbledore always works in secrecy; he never confides in anyone his most dangerous works. I can go back with Draco and act like him dying was his plan to make you trust me even more, my Lord. Perhaps I can even tell them that it was a plan to make Potter and the rest of the gang rely on him less, and that they should start making decisions for themselves. But of course, the Order would never believe me without any proof."

Snape paused for a bit, trying to see Voldemort's reaction to his plan, but the dark lord's face remained unchanged. Snape continued. "You know I'm a potions master. I have spent years experimenting and obtaining rare ingredients. The Order will most certainly use a truth potion on Mr. Malfoy and me. However, I think I have come up with a potion that if taken, will null the effects of the truth potion for at least three hours. With them thinking I'm speaking the truth, they have no option but to believe my story."

"That could work, Snape. Just make sure you do not fail on this. Take young Malfoy and do just that. I don't think I need to remind you what will happen if you are unsuccessful." Voldemort hissed threateningly.

"I will do my best. I promise no failure." Severus said as he bowed and dragged Draco out of the meeting. He walked at a normal pace until he was out of the dark lord's sight.

Draco was frozen at the spot until his godfather pulled him away. It went a lot better than he thought it would. "Severus, where are we going?" Draco finally asked as they stopped a short distance from the death eaters.

"To my place." Severus answered. Then a softer look came into his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's not like I've never felt a _Crucio_ before." Draco replied, refusing to let his pain show.

"Yes, but the dark lord's power does leave a rather unpleasant feel to it."

Draco could only nod to that.

"Since you can't apparate yet, I'll have to do it for the both of us. Hold on tight." Severus said as he concentrated on where he wanted to go. After a nauseating moment, they appeared at a small, but nicely decorated living room.

"The plan you came up with…it's not too bad. But do you think they'll be stupid enough to believe it?" Draco asked as he sat down on a leather couch.

Snape sat facing Draco. "Draco, you are my godson. I only want the best for you. Do you really think that following Voldemort will bring you happiness?"

Draco's eyes widen. It was not a question he was expecting, especially from Snape. His godfather was one of Voldemort's most trusted men. Surely he wouldn't be suggesting leaving the dark lord's side. Or is this a test of some sort? Draco was confused, but he had to be cautious. "I did not join Voldemort because it will bring me happiness, Snape. I joined because I believe he will grant me power. I am a Malfoy and I am never on the losing side."

"That is not your own answer. It is an answer of a Malfoy. Lord Voldemort will be glad to hear that, maybe even ecstatic, but I am not him. Do not lie to me, Draco. I told you I only have your best interest at heart."

Draco looked at his godfather for a bit, trying to sense any trickery. After a while, he decided that Snape was indeed sincere. "I always knew I'd be a death eater. It was handed to me on a golden plate. My father was one. He always boosted to the others that I would make such a great death eater. I mean who would believe otherwise? I'm the perfect son to him. All the lessons on the importance of my family name, how we are better than everyone around us, how our blood and wealth made us the better people. It was all drill into me. I never had a chance to think for myself. I never even questioned my own behavior towards the ones supposedly below me. Why? Because I wanted it to be that way. I enjoyed being pampered; I enjoyed thinking I was better. That way, it made me feel important, it made me feel like I was worth something."

Draco didn't like the feelings that were pouring out of his voice. He had never told anyone about how he felt. No one had ever cared. All his life, people either bowed down to him, or were scared to death of the young Malfoy heir. He had no real friends, not until he went to Hogwarts. Still, he had to guard himself around them, because they too, were of prestigious families. They can't really ever be nice to each other. There was too much competition to see who was better. Looking back at it all, he was jealous of Harry Potter and his friends.

Draco continued. "I didn't have a choice to do anything. Everything was pushed on me, always having to be the best, getting perfect grades, acting all high and mighty all the time, even that cursed dark mark!"

"You could've refused it, Draco." Snape stated. "You could've gone to Dumbledore. He would've helped you."

"Really? So I can do what? Save myself and condemn my family? I can never do that." The last words ended in a whisper.

Severus felt pity for the boy. Draco had never been the 'nice' one. In fact, most of the time, he acted like a prick to everyone around him. But Snape knew it had to be an act, and now it seems like he had been proven right. His godson was not a bad kid. He just had on a mask that was just beginning to crack. "Do you feel bad about it?"

"I just lost the place I've ever felt happy and relaxed at. What do you think?"

Snape smiled. After all this, Draco was still acting like a Malfoy. "I think…that you would like to go back to Hogwarts."

"How? Do you really have that miracle potion you spoke about? Or was it just an act to get yourself off the hook for now?"

"No, I don't have it. I don't think such a potion in fact exists."

"It figures. You actually had me fool for a second there."

"I don't need it, Draco. Everything I told the dark lord was true. The truth potion will only confirm it."

"What?" Draco was shocked. Would Dumbledore really sacrifice himself in such a crucial period of time like this? "Don't lie to me. I'm no longer a child."

"I'm not." Snape sounded deadly serious. "Dumbledore was a kind man. He would rather sacrifice himself than to let two people die. He said that he had lived his life proudly, with no regrets. It was time for someone else to take center stage."

"What do you mean two people? Who was it? Potter?" Draco wasn't going to say it out loud, but if what Snape was telling was the truth, then Dumbledore had truly been anadmirable man.

"No, not Potter. As you already know, I am a part of the Order of the Phoenix. I spy on Voldemort and report to the Order. Your mother and aunt came to me one night, almost in tears, begged me to help you with this task of killing Dumbledore. Of course, at that time, I had no idea of your mission. But I had to act like I knew, for your aunt was highly suspicious of me being a spy. I couldn't lose her trust, so I made an _Unbreakable Vow _with her. I thought Narcissa would only ask me to protect and watch you, but by the time she asked it, it was too late to back out. She had asked me to carry out the task should you fail." Severus closed his eyes for a second. He should've never made that vow. If he did not, Dumbledore would still be here.

Draco gasped at the knowledge. "You made the vow without knowing what I had to do?"

"Yes. I did it for the Order and…for you. Shortly after your mother left, I reported this to Dumbledore. By the time I found out the plans, Dumbledore had begged me to kill him when the time comes. He could not let you do it. You were too young to have blood stain your hands. He also knew that Voldemort would've killed you if you came back while Dumbledore was still alive. I would be dead too, because of the vow."

Draco was stunned. The person he always thought was a thorn in his family's side had died saving him. All his life, Draco thought no one cared for him like that, but there was. And he was too late to realize it. "He…died for us? Dumbledore begging…I thought he was begging for his life. He was really telling you to kill him wasn't he? And you were in such a rage afterwards."

"Yes. I think you should rest now, Draco. We have been through a long day. I will contact the Order after they've calmed down about Dumbledore's death. I don't want to get killed before I get a chance to explain. That will just defeat the purpose of his death."

"Nothing will be the same anymore." Draco said, to no one but himself. He thought of Hogwarts without Dumbledore. A few months ago, he would've felt a triumph over his death, but now, it was an empty hollow in his heart.

"I don't expect it will. You can sleep here on the couch. I'll bring some blankets." Snape left the boy deep in his own thoughts. It was going to be a long few months.


	3. Plans

Chapter 3

**Plans**

Harry sat extremely bored at 12 Grimmauld's Place. It was still two weeks until school started and Harry was waiting until something exciting happened. It wasn't as if he was done grieving for Dumbledore, but there was only so much one could do when moping around the place.

The Order still held their meetings at the house, but due to danger, everyone decided it was best to hide a little longer until they meet. And primarily, even though most of the members refused to say it, they had lost their most informative member, Severus Snape. Before, it was Snape who told them information about the dark lord, about his treacherous plans and murdering. Snape was their one advantage to get ahead of Voldemort. Now they were searching in the dark.

Harry poured himself milk into the bowl of cereal as he waited for the Order's meeting at eleven. The clock chimed as its hand reached ten o'clock. He had one hour to eat and shower and do the usual stuff to get ready.

After he ate his food, Harry couldn't help but wonder about his rival, Draco Malfoy. It was true that Malfor had betrayed the school and resulted in Dumbledore's death, but Harry couldn't help but remember the blonde's expression as he was talking to Dumbledore. The blonde had an almost scared reaction on his face. His pale face had turned ghostly white and his hand was shaking uncontrollably. Harry could tell that Draco was torn between killing Dumbledore or have his own family executed. It was a tough choice. If it were Harry, he knew he would've chosen his family. But Harry couldn't dwell too much about Malfoy. After all, it was a Malfoy that had killed his godfather.

Walking to his bedroom, Harry picked out his outfit for the day, which wasn't very well thought out. Ever since the lost of Sirius and Dumbledore, Harry had stopped caring about how he would look. He was by himself most of the time. Of course, the Weasleys and Hermione and the Order would stop by as often as they could to visit, but they had their own family, their own lives to take care of. It wasn't as if they were Harry's family.

Harry sighed, as he got ready for his shower. It seemed that his thoughts were way too depressing these days.

* * *

Draco yawned as the sunlight hit his eyes, causing the blonde to truly get out of bed. He had been lying awake, refusing to get out of the comfortable blankets for at least half an hour. Falling back asleep was not an option for today. 

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake. I was afraid I'd have to wake you up in a rather unpleasant way." Snape spoke as he handed Draco some clothes. "Here, wear these. I got them from the Manor, as you simply refused to step back into that place."

Draco grabbed the clothes. "I didn't refuse to do anything. I just thought it would be better if I stayed here for the rest of the summer."

"I still don't understand why you don't want to go back to your home. It's not as if the Potter gang told the Ministry about your betrayal." Severus frowned. "It's fortunate that no one knows about this little place I have, or else the Order would've torn through it like a hurricane."

"There's no one there, just an empty shell of my past. And don't you say I have no reason. There are enough Aurors patrolling around the place to stop a small army. You know I hate it when I'm being watched." Draco said stubbornly. "Now get out so I can change."

Snape snorted. "You think you'd be a little more grateful. This is my room you're sleeping in. You're lucky you're my godson or else you would be sleeping on that couch."

"Yeah, I'm grateful, so leave already." Draco replied sarcastically. He hopped out of bed as the door closed, leaving the boy by himself. The clock on the wall chimed at ten. He had twenty minutes to shower and manage into some decent looking clothes.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco was staring at his own reflection. He still looked the same, except for his hair. Since he had refused to use Severus's hair gel, due to the fact that it smell like burning plastic, Draco had kept his hair loose. It wasn't a bad look, but it sure made him more feminine. He sighed. There wasn't anything he could do about it now.

Two weeks before, Snape had contacted the Order, claiming that there was a very good explanation about him killing Dumbledore. Draco was locked inside the bedroom as Snape argued and apologized and did everything he could to convince the Order that he didn't mean any harm. It took half the night, and when Snape finally unlocked Draco's door, he looked absolutely exhausted. They had decided to meet today at a public place, some train station Draco had never heard of, then proceed to somewhere 'safe'. 'Safe for them, probably not so safe for us.' Draco thought grimly.

* * *

Harry almost jumped when a loud crash came from the fireplace. For a second, he thought it might be a possible attack, until he heard angry high-pitched voices. "Get off of me! You're stepping on my new gown!" 

"I am not! Anyways, you were the one to land on me first!"

"Well, this could not have torn by itself now could it? And what are you doing, still stepping on it!"

"Ronald Weasley! Would you kindly get off your sister? And Ginny, please stop screaming. It hurts my poor ears." Mrs. Weasley yelled as she untanged herself from the rest of the family. "Why can't you two be more like Hermione? She hasn't caused any trouble." Mrs. Weasley gave the girl a smile.

"Thank You, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione replied as she walked into the other room, looking for Harry.

Harry grinned as he saw his best friends. "Ron! Hermione!" He shouted their names as they gave each other a hug. "I thought you guys weren't going to come today. I thought I wouldn't see you guys until school starts."

"Well, it did came as a bit of a surprise to us too." Ron said happily.

"Wait, until school starts?" Hermione asked, catching on to what Harry said. "Does that mean you're coming back with us?"

"Yup!" Harry smiled as Ron went to tell Ginny the good news.

"Hello, Harry. It's good to see you again. How have you been?" Mrs. Wealsey asked as she made her way into the kitchen, determined to make some kind of food.

"Hello, Mrs. Wealsey. I'm well. How are you?" Harry said politely.

"As good as one can be. Are you hungry? I'm just going to make some tea and toast, maybe some eggs as well."

"I ate some cereal, but I'm still a bit hungry." Harry said. "I thought today was just going to be a meeting for the Order. I didn't expect everyone to show up."

"You mean you don't know?" Ron came in screaming as Hermione poked him with her elbow.

"Ron!" Hermione looked at the redhead threateningly.

Harry was confused. "Is something going on that I should know?"

"Well…it's not like we were trying to keep something from you, Harry. But we just thought we'd give you a little more time before we dump this on you." Hermione looked a bit guilty as she motioned for everyone to sit down.

"You mean you did keep something from me." Harry said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"It's nothing like that! We just found out a few days ago about it too." Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley stopped making the food. "They're right, Harry. I don't think you're going to be happy about this though. You see, two weeks ago, the Order received a call from a most unexpected person. We were quite concerned when we realized who it was. It was Severus Snape."

"Snape! So he's still alive. What did he say?" Harry felt a dark fury settle on him. He had never liked nor trusted Snape. Snape was a traitor, he was the one who killed Dumbledore, and that was one thing Harry would never forgive.

"Calm down, Harry. I was just getting there. Now I know you and Severus had never gotten along. You two never liked each other, and I don't blame you. But now I need you to calm yourself and really listen to what I have to say and not let your anger take control of your senses. Can you do that Harry?" Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a serious look.

Harry could only nod.

"Alright then. Severus contacted the Order trying to convince us that Dumbledore's death was not entirely his fault. He tried to apologize and that he only killed him to protect us all. Now we've already went over this again and again, that this may be something he's trying to do to trick us into believing that he's on our side, but in reality, he's not. The Order had listened to his words, his pleas, for many hours and we had thoroughly examined the possibilities that this is a trap for us after all. But, ever since You-Know-Who came back, things have been a complete mess. Although Snape's actions had not been trustworthy, we cannot just leave him when he's asking desperately for our help. He was a member of this Order and had helped us escape many times through You-Know-Who's clutches. We decided that the Order could at least listen to what he has to say."

"Listen? Yes, I suppose we can do that, but what if he's lying! Dumbledore gave him a chance and look where it got him. Do you really think it's such a good idea to let Snape talk?" Harry tried to sound fair, but he really hated Snape. No matter what he thought to himself to look at the situation neutrally, he just couldn't.

"It would be a good idea if we gave him Veritaserum." A deep voice sounded from the door. Mr. Weasley emerged, looking rather serious.

The suggestion eased Harry a bit. "Hello, Mr. Weasley."

"Hello Harry, Hermione, my dear," Mr. Weasley said as he turned to his wife to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"It sounds like you have given it much thought already." Harry said, still feeling that there was something they were keeping from him.

"Indeed we have. We didn't mean to give you an unpleasant surprise, Harry, but we have no other place to do this." Mr. Weasley took over the explaining while Mrs. Weasley went back to cooking.

"Do what?" Harry asked, suspecting that he would not like this idea one bit.

"The Order has decided that we will bring Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy here to question. Today."

"Malfoy? What does a Malfoy have to do with this?" Harry paused. "You don't mean Draco Malfoy?" Harry's mood had suddenly turned dramatically darker. It was just not his day.


	4. Enemies and Allies Revealed

Thanks for all of your reviews! They made my day, they really did.

Chapter 4

**Enemies and Allies Revealed**

Draco inspected the room around him. It was a shabby place compared to the Malfoy Manor, but decent. The rooms were a bit dark for his tastes, and the decorations were hideously mismatched. It made Draco wonder if the person who decorated it was sane. First of all, the couch was green, while the chairs and table were colored a dark orange. There were also a couple of leather chairs in the corner. It was a strange sight for the blonde. Not only did the colors not match, the furniture was off too. He was just about to make a rude comment when Molly Weasley spoke.

"Please, have a seat, Draco." She ushered him on one of the chairs. It was as uncomfortable as it looked. "The others should be here soon."

It made Draco smirk as Harry and Ron walked right in at that moment. "I was just wondering what insane fool would decorate this distasteful room. Not only does it lack style and elegance, it brings about a sense of…how may I put this… disgust and repulsion. How can you stand living here, Potter?"

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you, Malfoy." Harry gritted his teeth, trying very hard not to resort to violence. He had promised the others he'd keep a calm demeanor around the slytherin.

"Yeah, before I hex you till your-" Ron was interrupted with a stern look from his mother. "Just remember you don't have your wand, Malfoy."

"Ron, you behave yourself. I'm going to trust you to get along with each other. I have business in the other room." Mrs. Weasley said as she exited.

Draco ignored the redhead and proceed to annoy Harry. "So, where's your third wheel? I thought you three were joined at the hip."

Hermione came in behind Harry, carrying a tray of food. She set it on the table, while keeping an eye on the blonde. "Hello Draco." She said coldly.

"Granger. I see you haven't changed much. Still a lowly muggle, I see." Draco said in a superior tone. He had refrained from calling her a mudblood, not wanting to start a real fight when he was trying to patch things up. But still, he could see the girl's fist clench in anger.

"That's enough. We are here to discuss your future, Draco. It would be better to not insult anyone here." Hermione sat down.

"Old habits die hard, you know. And it's not exactly like we've ever been friends." Draco said with the same tone of voice. He would back down for now, but it doesn't mean that he was going to like it. He took an apple from the tray and bit into it. "So, do all of you live here now or only Potter? I simply can't imagine all of you will fit. Although it would explain the unsightly decorations."

"What was that supposed to mean?" Ron said in a dangerous voice.

Draco was about to open his mouth to say something about the Weasleys being poor, therefore unable to afford having any good tastes. However, Draco looked into Harry's cheerless eyes. It brought him back to reality. He was no longer a child, playing word games and being entirely immature about this. He came here for help. He came here so that Voldemort would not kill him and his family. There was more than his pride at stake here. "If you can't figure it out, then I'm not going to tell you."

"Huh?" Ron replied stupidly.

Draco smiled. He'll let Weasley think whatever he wants. "So, Potter. You haven't answered my question."

"I don't have to answer any of your questions, Malfoy. In fact, I think it's the other way around. You're here to answer my questions." Harry glared at the Slytherin.

"You already have Snape answering your questions in the other room. Why don't you go eavesdrop for some answers?" Draco said sullenly. He hated the fact that although Draco could insult them all he wanted, they ultimately had the upper hand. He took a glass of juice from the table and started drinking. Draco didn't have time for breakfast, and this whole ordeal was draining enough.

"Draco-" Hermione started as the blonde put the cup on the table. Her eyes were wide.

"What?" Draco questioned the girl.

"You, uh, weren't supposed to drink that." Hermione had a guilty look on her face.

Draco had a sinking feeling. "Don't tell me…" By the look on Hermione's face, Draco was almost sure that he had just drank Veritaserum.

"No one told you to drink that." Harry said as he sat across from Draco. He let his face soften as he looked at the other boy.

Ron was the only one looking confused. "Drink what? Isn't this just orange juice? What could be bad about that? I mean, unless it's expired."

"Oh, god. Only you can be this dumb." Draco said to Weasley. He hadn't meant to say it, but the potion was working. "Can you please get him out of here? I don't think I can stand his stupidity right now."

Harry didn't know why, but he was agreeing with Draco for once. Ron still didn't know what was going on and with Draco this vulnerable, it was not a good thing to have him in here. Although Harry had never cared for the Malfoy heir, Ron could be dense and insensitive sometimes, and this was a particularly delicate situation.

Harry gave Hermione a pleading look. Luckily for Harry, Hermione knew immediately what he was thinking. She nodded as she stood next to Ron. "C'mon, Ron. Let's go get some food."

"Yeah, I'm hungry, but what is going on?" Ron almost yelled.

Harry muttered thanks to Hermione. "I kind of want to talk with Malfoy alone." He said this to Ron.

"But he could be dangerous! He's attacked you before. I can't allow you two alone." Ron was protective of his best friend. He didn't trust Malfoy at all.

"I have a wand and he doesn't. I can immobilize him before he even has a chance to think about attacking me. Please, Ron?" Harry asked. He didn't know why he wanted to protect Malfoy like this. But looking at the Slytherin's stubborn eyes, he knew. Underneath that 'I'm better than you' façade, was someone who has emotions, who feels pain and happiness and pleasure just as he does.

"Fine, but if you get hurt or killed, don't blame it on me." Ron said as he followed Hermione out.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said.

"You didn't have to do that just for me. I thought you hated me. Why would you like to spare me any embarrassment?" Draco asked. He felt a strange emotion, like the warmth of the welcoming summer sun. He looked at Harry and felt as if he could tell the-Boy-Who-Lived his entire life story. 'It's just the potion.' He reminded himself.

"I don't hate you. Don't take me wrong, Malfoy. I don't like you either. Unlike you, I'm actually a nice person." Harry glared at the blonde.

"Define nice, Potter." Draco returned the glare. The two boys looked at each other for a few minutes, neither willing to back down.

"I don't have to explain anything. Why did you decide to come join us on the side of the light? Got tired of your dark lord?" Harry asked in a venomous voice, momentarily forgetting that Draco was still on the truth potion.

"I don't regard it as the side of the light, or whatever you put it, Potter. I'm just doing what I think is right. You may not think of me as one of the good guys, but I don't consider myself evil. I don't enjoy killing or hurting people. And before you go judging me, you have to know me first. I don't think you grasp the true meaning of being a Malfoy." Draco said. He knew he was talking way too much, but he couldn't help himself. The words just came out.

"Then what is the meaning of being a Malfoy?" Harry's voice became a bit gentler. He suspected that Draco didn't like being on Voldemort's side, but he never thought the other boy would confess. Then again, if Malfoy wasn't on the truth potion, he probably won't.

"I was raised differently. My father always said that Malfoys weren't like other people. Being a Malfoy, I had to be great. I didn't just have to be better; I had to be the best. And being the best meant that everyone else was below me. He drilled into my young mind that even though we were better than the other families, they were still pureblood. It was the ones with the tainted blood that was destroying our society; they were endangering our way of life. I was young and naïve. I believed him. I mean, who wouldn't? He was my father, my idol. I was practically forced into taking that dark mark. I had no other choice." Draco stopped abruptly. He was about to say more, but that was enough. He didn't like other people knowing about his worries and his inner feelings. "Any other questions? Better ask now, before this potion wears off." Draco said angrily.

"You really have the dark mark?" After hearing that, Harry decided to forgive the blonde for now. He came to ask for help, so there wasn't any point in acting all hostile towards each other.

"Yes." Draco narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to think about the horrid thing on his arm.

"Can I see it?" Harry asked in wonder.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to forget about that vile mark! Why do you think I'm asking for the Order's help now? I don't want that dreadful feeling to come across me every time the mark glows. I don't want to anticipate the things He would ask me to do." Draco quickly covered his mouth. He really didn't mean to say all that.

A moment passed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Draco asked heatedly, still mad at himself for blurting out such things.

"I shouldn't have asked those questions. You're still under Veritaserum's power. I feel that I've taken advantage of your state of mind." Harry couldn't meet Draco's eyes. The silver-blue orbs burned accusingly at the dark-haired boy.

"Whatever, Potter. But let's make it clear that you have not taken advantage of me. That just sounds so wrong, coming from you." Draco grabbed another fruit from the tray and started eating again. It seems that their private conversation has ended for now.

A knock on the door made Draco drop his fruit. It was so silent in the room that the knock was rather jolting. Hermione and Ron came in, both taking in the scene before them, expecting the two boys in a fight. But to their surprise, they haven't killed each other yet.

"Mum made some food if you're hungry." Ron said, placing some toast and eggs, with real orange juice this time, on the table. "So uh, what have you two been talking about?" He was met with two sets of glares.

"Well, since you're still on that potion, I have a few questions to ask, Malfoy." Hermione sat down. She wanted an explanation of why the Order wasn't turning Snape and Malfoy in yet.

"She told me about the potion." Ron said sheepishly.

"Alright, first question. What was your mission for You-Know-Who last year? What were you supposed to do?" Hermione demanded.

"I was supposed to find a weakness in Hogwarts, someway so that the dark lord could attack the school. My other task was to kill Dumbledore himself." Draco said in monotone.

"But…He couldn't possibly expect you to actually kill Dumbledore. He's a much powerful wizard than you!" Ron blurted out, his eyes wide.

"I know that, Weasley. I think it was a kind of revenge. My father had displeased him. Voldemort wanted that prophecy badly, but Lucius ended up having it destroyed instead. Since my father is in Azkaban, the dark lord had no other way of punishing my father, so he decided to kill off his only heir."

"That's horrible!" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah well, I'm still here, so don't fret too much about it." Draco said. "That's not all though. I might as well tell you guys this. You're going to hear it anyways. I can't believe I'm being so generous."

"Tell us what?" Harry asked. "Is it about Dumbledore?"

"I've always disliked him. Dumbledore, he stood in the way of what we Malfoys wanted. He always thwarted our plans. And to let muggles in the school, we all thought it was preposterous! But you know, I regret saying all those awful things about that old man, because he died saving my life."

"Snape killed him. You were about to do it. I was there." Harry said emotionlessly.

"It was his plan to die." Draco continued his story. He told them what Severus had told him a couple of months ago. They all listened closely, not quite willing to believe, but knowing that it must be the truth. Finally, Draco finished and silence hung in the air.

Ron was the first one to break the silence. "I don't believe it! He would've told someone!"

"And he did. He told Snape." Draco stated. He didn't understand how Potter and Granger stand Weasley. The redheaded boy was so dense!

Harry, however, believed every word. Although dying was the ultimate sacrifice, Dumbledore was deeply devoted to the people around him. He was the kind of person to look after his own people; he would never let them down. And planning such a devious plot, it had Dumbledore's name written all over it. Thinking back to what Draco had told them, it was really the only way to act. Perhaps they could've found some loophole so that Dumbledore didn't have to die, but they didn't have time for it.

"You know, Severus told me that Dumbldore lived his life proudly, with no regrets. You guys shouldn't be too heart broken." Draco said softly as he looked into Harry's eyes.

"Thanks." Harry answered. After listening to those words from the blonde, Harry was beginning to think that maybe Draco wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Settling In

Chapter 5

Settling In

Harry Potter could not believe his ears. Everything seemed to stop in time as he stared in shock at his ex-rival, Draco Malfoy. "Huh?" He stuttered out stupidly as his mind processed the information.

"I know this is not to your liking, but there is no other way. I'm sorry, Harry." Remus spoke. It was an hour after Malfoy's confession and the adults were done with Snape. They had gathered in the large living room, everyone comfortably seated, creating some kind of a semi circle.

"We know this is your house, Harry, and we will not push anything you don't want on you, but… if you think about it clearly, it is the best solution." Molly gave Harry a pleading look.

"I cannot have him stay at my house any longer. It is not safe at his own home. What else can we do?" Snape said in a cold tone. After the "interrogation", the Order had decided that Snape was innocent, but not entirely forgiven. However, they decided to throw personal feelings aside and let him work for the Order once more.

Draco had not said a single word ever since he stepped into the room. He only listened and observed. But his anger rose as he assessed the situation. Looking directly at Harry, he sneered. "Look. If you don't want me here, then just say so. I am perfectly capable of finding a place to stay by myself, Potter."

"I-I didn't say that, Draco." Harry felt a slight blush at his own words. "I was just a bit surprised, that's all."

"Then what are you saying?" Draco glared at the dark-haired boy.

"I said I was surprised, Malfoy. What else do you want me to say?" Harry replied stubbornly.

Draco only glared harder. After a few seconds, he stood up. "Whatever, Potter. I don't need you or any one of your friends. I can just go back to the Manor. Who in their right mind would want to stay in this shabby mismatched hole called a house is beyond me."

Snape didn't like this one bit. He knew that Draco could certainly go back to Malfoy Manor, but an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach as he watched the Malfoy heir walk out of the room, heading towards the fireplace. "Draco." He growled menacingly.

The blonde stopped and turned around. "Don't try to stop me, Severus." A deadly, almost murderous look glinted in his sliver eyes. In that moment, Draco hated Potter and his gang. What right did Potter have to make him feel unwanted when he practically had to swallow his pride to come ask for their help? When he had lost everyone dear to him, when there would be no place he would ever call home again, they had rejected him. Draco would never admit to the hurt he felt at that moment to anyone else. He just continued his stride and soon stood at the fireplace. He looked to Severus. "You know where to find me."

Harry didn't know what to do. He knew he had upset Draco's feelings, and he didn't even know why. He couldn't have hurt Malfoy's feelings that much, right? Looking at Draco's face, all Harry could see was fury and rage. Draco went to grab some floo powder and he stood in the fireplace. Even Snape's stern voice didn't stop him. The blonde turned to face them all. Was it hurt swirling in that heated glare?

Before Harry had the chance to say anything else, Draco threw the floo powder. "Malfoy Manor." And he was gone, leaving Harry speechless.

"Well, that was quite, dramatic." Molly said. Everyone was now in the traveling room, as they call it, since it was the only room with a fireplace.

"I'm not surprised. Malfoy was always the one to crave the attention." Ron stated. Even with the turn of events that day, he still didn't trust any Malfoys, or any Slytherins.

Watching the surrounding faces, Snape knew that none of them suspected how Draco was feeling. Narrowing his eyes, he looked to Potter. "I need to speak to Potter. Alone."

The Order looked reluctant to follow the request. They did just find out that Snape was not on the dark side after all. It was still too soon after the confession for them to trust the ex-Potions teacher. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Remus started.

"What are you afraid of?" Snape almost snared at them. "You obviously still have my wand. The Golden Boy here has his in his pockets. No doubt he will disable me before I can do anything."

"You can always attack him with your bare hands." Ron muttered. He couldn't help but hate Snape, even more now that he was the one to kill Dumbledore.

"Ronald Weasley! That was uncalled for." Molly scolded the boy, but she couldn't help but have the same thought herself. The war had made everyone suspicious and cautious.

Snape glared at the Weasley. "I am not going to degrade myself to such a muggle form of attack."

"Still, Severus. You know we value Harry's safety. We can't risk-" Mr. Wealsey said when he was interrupted.

Harry was fuming. They were speaking of him like he was not there again. Why couldn't they realize that he could make his own decisions? He was almost seventeen! "Stop! I'm still here, or did you all forget? If I want to speak to Snape alone, then I will. I know you're all worried about me, but you can't protect me all the time. I am allowed to make my own decisions, whether they are mistakes or not. And I'm going to speak to him. Now, please leave us alone."

With a few seconds of looking at each other, everyone finally exited the room. It was true that Harry had a slight chance of being injured by Snape, but that chance was more or less nonexistent.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

"First, cast a silencing charm." Snape continued as soon as Harry cast it. "Good, now we can talk. How do you feel about Draco?"

"What?" Harry did not expect that question.

"You heard the question." Snape refused to elaborate to why he was asking.

"I- I don't know what to think. I thought I hated him, and you, for killing Dumbledore, for being in Slytherin, for just being. But I can't think like a child any longer. I realize that now. I'm the one who was prophesied to kill the most evil wizard in the world. I have to look at the bigger picture, not just my own petty life. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I don't hate Malfoy. I don't pity him; I don't like him all that much. What else am I left with?"

"Then did you know the reason he stayed with me the summer instead of going back to the manor?" Snape gestured for them to sit. Harry shook his head. "Think about it, Potter. What does he have left? His father is somewhere even the Ministry cannot find. His mother is also hiding from everyone, including her own son. The Malfoy name has been shamed. His family is falling apart, Harry. Not only that, the dark lord is expecting him to follow in his father's footsteps, regardless of what young Malfoy wants."

Harry hadn't thought of Malfoy like that. Ever since they had became rivals, Harry had stopped viewing Malfoy as a person, only as an enemy. But they weren't enemies anymore.

"What you found out today, about Dumbledore's plans. Draco found them out the same night the headmaster passed away. He had a whole summer to dwell on it. And what you just did to him at first." Snape trailed off.

"But I didn't do anything! I didn't even say no to him staying here. He just assumed." Harry shouted.

"You didn't say yes either." Snape sighed. "Draco has too much pride, Harry. You've known him for six years. No matter now. There's no way you're ever going to get him to come back here."

"Then what can I do? I know what it is like to feel alone. I don't want to leave him, even if he is a prick."

"Are you saying that because you truly want to help him, or because it's what you're supposed to do?" Snape searched the boy's eyes.

"What are you trying to say Snape? That I'm just pretending to care so that everyone will look up to me, so that they will like me? If you thought that, then you're wrong. You don't know anything about me."

"I never claimed I do, Potter. But the only way to help Draco now…" Snape stopped there. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to suggest this. Harry was looking at him expectantly. "The Order will never allow it, Potter. Forget that I brought this up."

"What? You make this big deal about speaking to me alone and you back out of it?" Harry glared at Snape accusingly. "Just tell me. If I agree to it, I'll make the Order 'allow it'."

Snape resisted a small smile as he heard those words. "Very well. I think it would a good idea if you lived with Draco at the Manor." Without letting Harry comment to this, Snape went on. "First of all, the Manor is unplottable. Powerful protection spells, as well as some other unpleasant ones, guard the Mansion. Aurors now patrol the area around the clock searching for Lucius Malfoy. You'll probably be safer there than here. Besides, leaving a Manor that grand empty is such a waste."

Harry thought about the alarming idea for a moment. It was true that Grimmald's Place was getting crowded each and every time the Order came and went. It was annoying, too, when they had 'kept' Harry upstairs while they had their meetings. Harry wasn't a child; he knew the dangers of being enemies with the dark lord. Cedric Diggory had forced him to see the ugly side of the war. With a timid voice, he asked, "Will Draco agree to it?"

This time, Snape did smile. "He will."

* * *

Everyone in the room was too shocked to react to the sudden news. And Harry didn't give them the chance. After Snape's conversation, he had walked straight out and announced to everyone that he was going to stay with Draco at Malfoy Manor. He left no room for any arguments and walked upstairs to gather his personal things.

It was when he came down holding a small luggage bag that they began to voice their disagreement. Molly spoke first, with a small and worried voice. "Harry, dear. I don't think this is a good idea. Did you even give yourself time to consider this?"

"I think it's a good idea. It's not like I'm stupid. I've thought of the risks and consequences, and the good of this arrangement outweighs them both." Harry spoke with a strong voice. He did not want any petty arguments. He had made the choice and he wasn't going to budge.

"But it's Malfoy! There's no telling what he may do to you in the two weeks!" Harry gave a sympathetic look to his friend. Ron was confused and somewhat angry. But Harry had to tell him that people do change sides and his grudge against Malfoy had to stop.

"Ron, Malfoy's on our side now. He's not going to do anything to me. It's not like I'm defenseless." Harry looked to Hermione for support. She was the one who saw through people's masks and had the most sense out of the three.

"Ron, it looks like Harry isn't going to be swayed by us anytime soon. But, it doesn't mean that I completely agree to this, and we're all going to be worried. Harry, just promise us that you'll talk to us through the fire. You know we'll be at the burrow, now that you're no longer here." The bushy-haired girl walked over and gave Harry a hug.

Remus had his lip in a tight line, but nodded to it. "I better hear from you everyday. Otherwise, Malfoy's going to find an angry werewolf at his doorstep."

Harry bowed his head to everyone. "You will. I promise not to get into any trouble. I'll contact you guys when we have to visit Diagon Alley." He turned to Snape. Feeling rather sheepish, he asked. "How do I get there?"

* * *

Wonder lit up his emerald eyes as he regained his composure from the floo network. Harry resisted the urge to utter wow as he glace upon the wealth and luxury of the Malfoy home. Tapestries, large and skillfully crafted were hung on two sides of the walls. The fireplace was the largest Harry had ever seen. It even had a golden lining, complete with an intricate design framing its structure.

"I take it that you like the decorations?" Snape asked. "Sit there, and I'll go find Mr. Malfoy. Don't go anywhere, and don't touch anything." Snape glared at Harry and he headed out of the room.

* * *

Draco was in his room, the room he hadn't seen since Christmas. Although the room hadn't been touched for so long, it was clean and dust free, thanks to the house elves. He refused to feel sorry for himself. He was a Malfoy! Malfoy's don't sulk. But here he was, sulking and he was unable to stop it. It's better that you're alone here anyways, he tried to convince himself. It's so much better than staying at some unkempt place that Harry loved so much.

He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at nothing, but the wards told him that someone had arrived in the Manor. The only people who had access were family and a selected few. It was probably his godfather. There was no one else now. Draco stood and smoothed out his clothes. He had to look presentable, not for Severus's sake but for his own.

A few moments later, Draco knew he had guessed right when Severus opened the door to Draco's room. "We have to talk." Severus said in a stern voice.

"Let's sit outside." Draco said as he gestured to the living room outside his. He walked out, passed Snape and sat down on a plush leather couch. Snape sat opposite him.

"I have good and bad news." Severus started.

"I'll have the bad first, always the bad first. You know that, Severus." Draco answered.

"You're not going to be staying at Grimmald's Place."

"I thought that much was obvious." Draco snorted. "I don't see why that's the bad news."

"You know it would be good for you to stay there. But I can see it will take a lot to get you back to that place."

"Now the good news?" Draco asked. If that was the bad news, the good news must be like winning the world cup.

"You're going to have company." Snape said emotionlessly.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Just how is that the good news?"

"You know why. Don't ask stupid questions, Draco. Even if you're unwilling to admit it, you need someone here. I'm not saying that person would be your best friend or anything, but he would be here."

"I'm afraid to ask who it is." Draco said, already knowing that it was Potter.

"If you have no objections, I suggest you go down to greet him yourself. Try to be friends, Draco. He's willing." Snape said.

"Fine." The blonde led the way. He tried to smooth away the grimace on his face. Smile and look pleasant, he told himself as the room came into view.

Harry sat on the comfortable couch, admiring the room. Soon, footsteps sounded outside the room. Harry turned around to see the blonde haired boy enter the room. Harry tried to smile. "Hi."

"Hello, Harry. Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Draco tried to be welcoming, but his voice sounded less than cheerful, even to himself.

"I'll leave you two to get better acquainted." Snape said as he left through the fireplace.

The two boys stood, staring at one another. "So…" Harry said, unable to come up with anything better. Malfoy glared at him, not saying anything. Harry knew that it was going to be a long day. "Since I'm staying here, want to show me the rest of the place/"

"That would take forever! I'll show you your room." Draco turned around abruptly and walked out. Where would he put Potter? Should he give him the guest rooms? No, they were too far away from his own. He wanted Potter where he could keep his eyes on him. There was that room two rooms away from his. It was Draco's old room, when he was younger. The bed was smaller and there were still some kid stuff in there, but it would have to do.

After some twists, turns, and some stairs, Harry was already lost. He hoped there would be a fireplace near his room. He didn't think he would be able to find his way back to the previous one. They soon stopped at a room.

"This is my room. Yours is just down the hall. There's a living room between us with a small fireplace so you can communicate with your friends. A bathroom is in your room." Draco said as he kept walking towards Harry's room.

Harry just nodded as he glanced into the rooms.

Draco continued talking. "This used to be my room, so there are some things in here you shouldn't touch." He gave Harry another glare as he said this. "Breakfast, lunch and dinner are served in the first room you passed, right before the stairs. A house elf will call you to eat. And remember, Potter, do NOT touch my personal things." Draco almost sneered, but thought better of it. "I'll be in my room." He turned and walked off.

Harry didn't come here just to have Malfoy retreat to his solitary room, but the blonde already slammed his door shut. Harry sighed. There wasn't much he could do right now. Glancing around his own room, he noticed that there were toys neatly stacked against the wall on a black shelf. Children's books were on the top shelf, the bottom littered with small playthings.

The bed was soft, Harry noted as he sat on it. Next to that was a crib. Seeing this, Draco Malfoy became much more of a real person, living, breathing, who feels and thinks and gets hurt, just as everyone else does.

Pictures on a small bedside table caught Harry's eyes. It was Draco. Harry could tell by the silver eyes and the small tuft of blonde hair, almost white in the picture. Baby Draco smiled, crawling around his crib. His little stubby fingers held a toy wand, waving it around. Harry chuckled. He couldn't help it. He would never admit it to anyone, but yes, he thought Draco Malfoy, looked so adorably cute.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. It was a strange smell, for Severus never made those in the morning. That man absolutely hated bacon and didn't bother to cook anything decent. And the sheets were so soft, it made Draco think of home…

Then it hit him. He was home. Opening his eyes, Draco slowly pushed off his blankets. He sighed as he remembered it was time for breakfast. Usually that meant his father and mother were in the dining room, chattering about the morning paper. But he was alone now. It didn't matter how much he missed his parents' calm faces, nothing was going to bring it back to the way it was. He sighed . It had seemed like such a long time ago that he enjoyed his parent's company.

Potter! Draco widen his eyes. The blond almost smacked himself for forgetting his rival was situated just two doors down. At least that meant he wasn't alone in the Manor, Draco thought grimly. Getting up, Draco headed to the bathroom to make himself presentable, even if it was only Potter to impress.

Harry thought that he would be rather uncomfortable in Malfoy's home, but last night had brought him the best sleep he had in months. The room was decorated so warm and inviting, and not to mention the sheets of silk that he could just get lost in. Fluffy pillows and smoldering softness, Harry thought he had died and gone to heaven.

It was still early in the morning, with the riding birds chirping happily and all, but Harry was used to waking up early. He crawled out of bed and changed into some decent looking clothes. No need to give Malfoy more to gloat about.

Opening the door to his room, Harry peered into a long hallway. Even with the clear amount of luxury, Harry was surprised to find the hallway somewhat daunting, an emptiness that brought about a feeling of hollowness.

Taking a few steps towards finding a kitchen to make something to eat, Harry realized exactly why Draco wouldn't want to be here all by himself. The size of the Manor was beyond huge, it was, Harry didn't even have a word to describe it. It was true that the Manor was decorated to impress, but also for complete comfort. It looked like a family could live here with the happiest memories. Harry thought that if he was in Malfoy's position, he would be devastated coming back here; the joyful moments of his life would stand out just to taunt him.

Harry forced himself not to pity Malfoy. After all, he wouldn't want to be pitied if he was in the blonde's situation. Draco had his pride and Harry recognized this, because very simply, he wasn't that different from him.

As Harry walked into a huge kitchen, he wondered what Draco would like. Did he like pancakes and bacon like he did, or something wonderfully exotic that Harry had never even heard of? With a shake of his head, Harry decided he would just make a plain filling breakfast, bacon, pancakes, and eggs.

Draco stepped away from the full length mirror to admire his work. Dressed in a blue dress shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes, and black pants, he looked good, but not too formal. He reached for his gel, but as his hands clasped around the small, but expensive bottle, he realized it was mostly dried, no longer good for use. A sad frown appeared on his face. It had been a long time since he had been here, and this only reminded him more of this fact. I guess I could leave it, he thought to himself. It's only Potter after all. Without anymore delay, he went outside, to the kitchen where the aroma of delicious food beckoned him.

"Lucy. What have you made for breakfast?" Draco stopped the house elf just outside the kitchen.

"Breakfast master Draco? Lucy made no such thing. Lucy was busy cleaning up the rooms that Master may require to use soon." The house elf looked half frightened, afraid that she would be punished for not thinking of making breakfast.

"Then who's in the kitchen?" Draco knew the answer as he asked. There was no one here besides Potter. Would he poison his food? Draco questioned as he stepped into the kitchen.

Harry Potter was in an apron, frying pan in his hand as he flipped the pancakes. The bacon was already on a plate with a charm to keep the food warm. He hummed a little tune that Draco found endearing. The sight was so domestic that the blonde was momentarily speechless.

Finally finding his voice, Draco sat down on a chair and smiled. "Ahem. Good morning Potter. How nice of you to cater breakfast to me."

Harry spun around so fast that he almost burned himself on the stove. Draco was sitting comfortably in a chair, smiling. How come I never noticed how his eyes were more blue than silver? Harry asked himself. He doesn't look half bad with his hair down either, silky and clean. The thought made Harry blush. He did NOT just think that about Malfoy. "I…um…" Harry opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what he should say.

Upon seeing Harry blush, Draco smirked. "It's nice to finally be in my own luxurious home, makes me feel more like myself, although I am out of gel." Draco combed his hair with his fingers, emphasizing his point.

"I…I think it's rather pleasant without all that gunk."

"Really?" Draco stared intensely into Harry's eyes.

Harry didn't think he could blush any more, but he did. There was just something about Malfoy's piercing eyes that made him feel not exactly uncomfortable, but unnerving. "Um hmm." He nodded.

"Well, it's such a hassle to style anyways. So what's for breakfast?" Draco was never going to admit it but he was starving for food that wasn't oatmeal at Snape's.

"I made bacon, pancakes, and eggs." He pointed to a plate and put some freshly made pancakes onto it. "Help yourself."

"Don't mind if I do." Draco lifted the fork on the table. Just then, an owl flew into the kitchen and dropped a wad of paper onto Draco's lap.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Draco. He was curious, especially when it came to the matters of Draco Malfoy. I'm supposed to keep a watch on him anyways.

"Daily Prophet. Let's see what's new in the world today." As Draco flipped to the front page, he frowned.

Harry looked worried as his rival slowly put the paper down and began very intently to eat his food. I wonder what is in the paper to make him quiet down so quickly. Harry read the first article.

_Auror reports have confirmed that Draco Malfoy, the son of the infamous Lucius Malfoy, known Death Eater, caster of Dark Arts, has returned to his ancestral home a little bit pass nightfall yesterday night. The Malfoy heir had long been missing since the beginning of summer and a high suspect of being a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Where did he go and what did he do during his period of disappearance? Has the son followed in his father's footsteps? _

_But those are not the most urgent questions. The one question we are dying to be answered is this one. Why is Harry Potter in the Malfoy Manor and why is his magic signature not being concealed? Has Malfoy captured our savior in order to please his Lord? Or is there something else going on, some illicit affair that has more to do with romance than dangerous plots? _

The article went on about a half more page. A sick feeling settled in Harry's stomach. "I thought Malfoy Manor is heavily guarded. How did they find out so fast? And what do they mean by Romantic!" The Gryffindor almost shouted.

Draco betrayed no feeling in his voice as he spoke. "It doesn't matter that they know we are in here. The wards would protect us for quite a while, so there is no worry of the Dark Lord penetrating this place. As to the romantic part, Potter, I am in the dark as much as you in this one."

The rest of the morning went quietly, the two boys keeping to themselves. Harry finished unpacking and cleaned up the mess he had made cooking breakfast, although the house elves weren't too happy about that. The boy smiled to himself as he thought of how proud Hermione would be if she found out about not mistreating house elves. He had already started to miss his friends.

At approximately noon, a house elf informed Harry of lunch. For some odd reason, the dark haired boy was looking forward to seeing Draco. Maybe it was because the manor was so foreign and eerily quiet, he convinced himself.

Draco was about to die of boredom when Snape firecalled.

"Hello Sev." He gave his best smile.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me that? I see that you're comfortably settled at the manor. Where's Potter anyways? You didn't kill him?" Snape looked around to spot Harry, but the room was empty.

"He's still around, I hope. I won't be responsible if he touches any magical items in the house though." Draco feigned a look of concern, then suppressed a smile as he imagined Potter touching one of his keep-out charms and getting zapped by painful spasms of dark energy.

"Be serious. As I see that you are both safe, I'm going back to my work. And before I forget, you are going back to school. It's your mother's commands. I would get my supplies soon if I were you." Snape turned, hoping to end the conversation, but luck was not on his side today.

"Wait! Mother? Severus, when and how did she contact you? Is she alright?" Draco held his breathe. He had not seen his mother for months and any news about her would be a blessing. He would not admit openly to missing her, but he did. Draco felt his eyes tearing as he heard Severus's words.

"I don't have much information about your mother, Draco. You do know that secrecy is crucial to surviving, especially to people like us. I know that she is alive, but her well being is as much in the dark as to her whereabouts."

"I know you know more than that, but… thank you for telling me anyways." Draco turned his head, refusing to let Snape see his watery eyes. "I will respect her wishes."

Harry heard voices through Draco's doors, and was about to knock when a certain blond opened the door.

"Potter." Draco quickly walked in front of the boy, his back facing his ex-rival.

"Wait! I heard voices. Was someone in there with you?" It was only a glance, but Harry thought he saw Malfoy's eyes glistening with tears.

"Snape firecalled. He wanted to make sure you didn't trip and kill yourself." With that, the blond disappeared through the dining room door.

The lunch was a quiet one, as Draco answered all of Harry's questions with a glare. It made Harry sigh. There was more behind that conversation with Snape to make Draco act like this. They weren't exactly buddies, but Harry thought that they had made good progress.

"So…are you planning to go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked just out of curiosity. He did not expect an answer.

Draco finished chewing his food and glared at Potter. He could see the resignation in other boy's eyes, thinking that his question would be unanswered. Putting on his trademark smirk, Draco spoke. "Now that you mention it, I will be attending this year."

Harry almost dropped his fork. "You…you are?"

"Must I repeat everything? Yes I am. I have to buy this year's school supplies shortly. Perhaps I can arrange it tomorrow. I suppose you can tag along." Draco continued eating, not waiting for Harry's response.

"Yeah. I have to buy some stuff too. You know I heard some classes are going to require an extra book or two. Seventh year is going to be quite difficult." Harry chattered, much to Draco's annoyance.

"I don't recall agreeing to a conversation." Draco spoke quietly.

Harry was at a lost. He had finally thought Draco would pull himself out of his dark mood, but the boy was just brooding stubbornly. "Draco Malfoy! I came to your house with no reason other than to keep you company. But I have been greeted only by cold stares and not much else. You can at least give your guest a slight bit of acknowledgment!" He didn't mean to say it so loud or with so much emotion, but the words were already out of his mouth. The only thing left for Harry Potter to do was to storm out of the room.

Draco was surprised at Harry's outburst. It was very much un-Harry-like behavior. It almost made it seem like Harry Potter cared.

"Lucy! We're done with lunch. Please save some food for Potter. I'm sure he'll be hungry later." Draco left the dining room, muttering softly about how he was not a bad host.

Harry's stunt made Draco think. He was acting a bit immature at ignoring Harry. Plus what Harry said was true. You already went as far as begging to be on their side and for their protection, Draco thought. What else did he have to lose? Looking outside at the bright clear sky, an idea formed.

Moments later, Draco found Harry in his room. With two brooms clutched in one hand, he knocked one end of it to draw Harry's attention. "I guess I have come here to play the part of a good host. Want to play a game of catching the snitch? Winner has the right to ask one question to the loser."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! I know it's been a long time, but I just had this bit of story I had written a while ago and never published. So I continued it for a bit and wanted to post it up since I really enjoy writing this story.

...

Draco laughed as the wind ruffled his hair. The warm breeze felt soothing and gentle on his skin. "Hey Potter. Last one to fly to the other end is making dinner." He grinned as he started towards his destination before his opponent even had a chance to let the words sink in. It sure felt good to be able to taunt his rival once again. Draco would never admit it, but how he had missed Potter's face when the boy was all worked up over a few words.

Harry started to kick his broom in Draco's direction as the blond haired boy whizzed pass him. "Hey! Come back here you cheater!" Harry felt the same anger swell up inside him whenever Malfoy was around. Why did Draco have to be so impossible? But he would admit to himself that he was glad they still retained their rivalry. It made the day seem almost normal again, as if the events leading to Dumbledore's death haven't happened.

"Potter! Has summer made you lazy and slow? The gap between us is getting larger and I'm not even trying hard!" Draco shouted. In reality, Harry wasn't that much farther behind him, and the boy was actually catching up fast. Draco leaned forward on his broom to get less wind resistance. There was no way he would let Potter win. After all, Draco forgot to mention that he couldn't cook.

Gripping harder onto the broomstick, Harry upped his speed. With his eyes focused on the blond, he almost ran into a three feet wall as it magically appeared. He spun sideways so quickly that he almost lost his balance and for a moment, Harry wasn't sure which way was up. "Malfoy! What the hell was that!" He screamed as he regained his composure.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you about the obstacle course? Better keep your eyes open Potter. This field's been enchanted to have obstacles randomly appear every so often." Draco kept his eyes ahead, even when taunting his old enemy. He wasn't joking when he said they were random. He remembered when Lucius was scolding him one time and the side of the huge ring that appeared had managed to hit the old man in the head. Draco chuckled to himself at the memory, and then grimaced when it made him think of his father.

Harry was so close, he could almost reach Malfoy's end of the broom if he extended his arm. The dark haired boy was furious! How could Malfoy simply forget such a dangerous detail? That wall could've killed him! With a growl, Harry bumped his broom into Malfoy's. "There's not much of a gap now is there, Malfoy?"

The sudden jolt made Draco grimace. When did Potter get so close? He swerved to the left, trying to shake Harry off his tail. Draco could see the end of the field, marked by two flags, coming closer. Victory was almost within reach. He looked behind to see Potter nearly missing another obstacle, but the boy did not slow his speed.

Harry sped up again. He knew that with the obstacles, it would be foolish to ride at this speed, but they were both so close to the end. Harry had to win. Years of competition with the blond only made it harder for Harry to back down. With the distance growing shorter, both boys picked up their speed once again, like the last sprint to the finish line. Side by side, it reminded Harry of when they were competing for the snitch at one of their Griffidor versus Slytherin games.

Harry cursed as Malfoy pushed past him. There were only a few meters left to the flags. Shit, Harry thought, it seems like I'm going to be making dinner tonight. But still, he wouldn't give up. Harry focused his eyes as Draco neared the finish line. There was no way for Harry to catch up; he was still a few feet behind.

Draco was ready for his win. "It seems I win again Potter- Oomph!"

Harry widened his eyes as a wall appeared right in front of Draco as he was about to cross the flags. Since they were both going as fast as they can, Draco hit straight into the wall, and to Harry's surprise, the blond actually bounced off of it. It appeared so comical that Harry laughed.

The blond was holding onto his broomstick for dear life as it spun out of control. "Potter!" Draco screamed as Harry went pass the finish. He gripped onto his broomstick and strained to steady it. It took a moment, but finally, Draco was upright again and flying towards Harry.

Draco was furious. He was supposed to win, not Harry! "Stop your smirking. That didn't count, Potter! Obstacles aren't supposed to appear so close to the finish line."

Harry put on his most innocent smile. "Well but it did, Malfoy. And this is your obstacle course. Are you saying you're not going to play with your own rules? You're not trying to back out of our little bet are you?"

Draco glared. He knew that Potter wasn't going to let him back down from his own bet. Luckily, the dark haired boy seemed to forget his earlier words of asking one question to the other. "Fine. But you don't get to complain about the food!" The blonde had to stop himself from stomping off like a five year old and he tried his best to walk off the field in a slow and dignified pace.

Harry smirked as he saw Draco's stiff back as the other boy walked away from the field and towards the house. It seemed that Draco had gotten a little bit better about losing and he didn't even start a fight this time. The blonde even had his nose stuck up in the air and walked slowly, as if trying to not look like he was upset. Although Harry knew that the Slytherin was fuming inside. He let a small smile show on his face as he ran to catch up.

The boys walked silently side by side back into the mansion, both at a loss of words. What do you talk about with your rival on a casual day? It wasn't like Harry really knew all that much about the blonde anyways, besides that he like Quidditch. In one morning, he just about exhausted his social skills with Malfoy. The blonde wasn't much like his fellow Gryffindors, who liked to be rowdy and quite loud. The boy liked to be quiet and there was a certain air of sophistication and graciousness to his actions, although Harry knew that the blonde was capable of causing great chaos if he wanted to. The thought reminded Harry of the many times they had fought in Hogworts.

Nostalgia invaded his mind. The long hallways and bulky classrooms would never be the same again. Harry pushed away the sadness at the thought of his school that led down a dangerous path of thinking about Dumbledore. He could easily blame Draco for his death and hate the boy for it, but he knew deep down that it wasn't what Dumbledore would've wanted. And in order to honor the great headmaster, he would have to act nobly and unselfishly. Besides, it was always less complicated to hate and place the blame on someone than to accept death as a necessity.

Shaking his head to clear those unwanted thoughts, Harry tried to strike up a conversation. "Draco, I think I'm going to firecall Remus. Can you show me to the room again? I'm not bad at directions, but I've seemed to forget which room it's in."

Draco looked at Harry incredulously. "The room is right next to your bedroom. How can you forget? Unless you're trying to subtly tell me that you're lost."

Harry almost blushed. He didn't want to admit that he was lost, but Draco was too smart for that comment to fool. If it was Ron, on the other hand, that boy wouldn't even suspect anything. Really, he was going to have to be cleverer when interacting with Draco. He wasn't just some dumb blonde after all. Giving Draco a blank look, he shrugged his shoulders.

Sighing, Draco signaled for Harry to follow him. "Try to remember the layout of the house this time, Potter."

"Hey! I was too busy catching up to you towards the Quidditch pit to pay attention to my surroundings. It won't happen again, Malfoy!"

"Yea. Make sure that it doesn't!" Draco quickened his pace, trying not to let his anger threaten to the surface. He didn't understand why, but Potter just brought out the worst in him. Perhaps it was due to the many years of rivalry, but whenever Potter was near, he just felt his blood boil. He suppressed an urge to turn around and hex the boy.

Counting to ten slowly in his head, Draco felt his heart calm down. It wasn't even a big deal. In fact, it was nothing at all, so why does his heart speed up whenever he thought of Harry? Turning around a corner, he found the stairway and briskly made his way up the stairs. "In there." Draco pointed to the room between his and Potter's bedroom. He turned to walk away when Harry's voice stopped him.

"Do you want to join me? It's not like it's going to be a private conversation. I'm just checking in with the group."

Draco looked at Harry like he just grew another head on his shoulders.

"I'm sure you have people you'd want to talk to anyways." Harry continued when the blonde didn't say anything. If he was going to stay at Malfoy's house, he might as well be nice to him too.

"No. I don't want to talk to anyone." Draco's voice was tense.

"Not even Snape? To tell him that we haven't killed each other yet?"

"Potter. I can't just firecall Severus whenever I want. We are supposed to be undercover for the dark lord, and he wouldn't be waiting for my call anyways, unless there's something urgent." Draco can't believe how dense Potter was. Although Snape was his godfather, they were still in a precarious situation and needed to stay hidden. He wasn't going to sit in front of a fireplace waiting for his godson's call. Besides, Snape wasn't the one to make senseless social calls anyways.

"Oh." Harry just wanted to include Draco into his life somehow. He wasn't sure when he started to think of the blonde as Draco and not Malfoy, but in some ways, he worried about the Slytherin. "How about your friends? Blaise? Pansy? Don't you want to call them?"

"Harry. I don't think you understand Slytherin politics. Just because I hang out with them at school doesn't mean that they are loyal to me. I'm sure we all call each other friends but contacting them will bring them to the dark lord's attention, whether it is wanted or not."

Draco's voice sounded very cold to Harry, and for the first time, he understood why Snape had wanted Harry to accompany Draco. The Slytherin really had no one to turn to or confide in. How would Harry feel if he couldn't even talk to Remus, or Hermoine and Ron in such times? If he didn't have the burrow and Molly's cooking to look forward to? The thoughts made him shiver in the sudden loneliness. Looking at the detached expression on Draco's face, Harry abruptly felt a sort of protectiveness towards the other boy.

"Well I guess I can handle talking to them by myself." The boy-who-lived didn't know how else to include the stubborn Slytherin. Draco gave a murmur of agreement and turned to retreat into his rooms, making Harry desperate to say something. He didn't know why, but he didn't want Draco to disappear for the whole afternoon. It was only the two of them, and if Draco wasn't going to be social, then it was up to Harry to step it up. "Do you want to play a game of chess afterwards?" Harry continued when Draco didn't respond. "Ron is quite good at it and I want some practice before school starts so I can beat him once and for all."

A smile graced Draco's face. He was really good at chess. "Only if you want to lose, Potter."

"Then it's a deal! I'll knock on your door when I'm done with the firecall." Harry didn't know why, but it seems that their relationship was always at its best when it came to some sort of competition. As he walked into the room with the fireplace, Harry realized that he was actually having a great time with Draco Malfoy, his longtime rival. Maybe staying at the Malfoy manor wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.


End file.
